


I Want To Share Our Little Dreams

by eveljerome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter AU, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Cat Millicent, Dog BB-8, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Gingerpilot Week 2018, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Sad Armitage Hux, Tumblr Prompt, but Poe will help him with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Hux and Poe: an Animal Shelter AU, where Hux is in need of a good hug and Poe is amazing at what he does.“Hmm.” Hux shrugged, holding his hand next to Millicent’s side. “I’m not really good with people. Especially after—,” he looked to the side, eyelids fluttering as he relived the memory, then taking a deep breath. His hand was now buried in Millicent’s fur, who was purring loudly, trying to sooth him with her presence alone.“Hey, you’re okay.” Poe had moved closer to him extending a hand, but not quite touching him, just giving him the option to reach out in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow one prompt on tumblr gained life and grew into this!

~~

Hux reached out for the door handle with trembling fingers. Taking a deep breath he pushed the handle down and took a step in. The animal shelter’s welcome area was bright with posters of happy faces and animals being hugged; certificates hung on the wall, all signed showing off adopted darlings.

He tried not to turn back and run back to his car.

It was too bright and overwhelming, but he had ordered himself to come here today and get it over with.

The girl behind the reception desk was typing something, and looked at him with a bright smile when he finally got closer. “Hiya, how can we help ya today?” Her bubbly personality flowing over, making Hux shiver.

“Umm, I’m—,” He had had a speech prepared, but being in an unfamiliar place for the first time all the sensations surrounding him were a bit too much, more than he expected. And so he didn’t even hear another door opening to his right until a calm voice almost next to him said, “How about we go somewhere quieter, hm?”

Hux looked up, almost startled, but at the same time surprisingly relaxed in the presence of yet another person, when the one behind the reception desk was too much for him. “Okay.”

“This way, please.” The man moved towards the door he had entered through, “I’m Poe.”

“Hux.” He didn’t specify whether it was his first or last name; with the way people named their kids today it could have been either.

“Nice to meet you. Here,” Poe had led them into a sort of break room; a window in the rear, table and chairs dominating the space, a fridge and a microwave on a counter, but the most significant was the large glass panel in the wall across from the window. It was divided in almost half on the other side, showing two rooms separated by a wall. One held dogs, some in open or closed cages, others roaming about the floor, napping, playing or just running around. The other was for cats; kittens and older cats, almost mirroring the canines—some napping together while others were playing or being separated from the rest in their own cages. “We also have another one with smaller pets and a few birds.”

“Umm, no, a kitten I thought would be .. _nice_.” Hux slowly approached the glass, looking over the cats and kittens, reaching out to touch the partition. “Can I—?” Almost a question, as if all strength he had gathered to come here in the first place had run out.

“Come on.” Poe was again next to him, with the same calm voice and encouragement in his eyes. “They love visitors, and you can pet them as long as you like.”

He filled out a quick questionnaire, to mark down his information and to confirm the lack of allergies; then Poe led him to the softest room he could ever imagine. The walls might have been standard, like in all structures in this city, but the contents here were the fluffiest he could have ever imagined.

Hux felt like all the anxiety that had filled him all morning vanished when he took a step inside the room. He crouched down, to get closer to the animals; soon finding himself on a low cushion with his hands full of kittens and one very insistent orange cat. It’s name tag said Millicent, making Hux smile at that, having had a distant aunt he recalled with fondness with the same name.

He didn’t feel the hours passing until Poe had returned with a water bottle and a sandwich for Hux, and treats for the cats. They all meowed and rushed to Poe, leaving Hux with only Millicent next to him, observing the antics across the room and Poe as well; as he tried to give every cat their equal share of the treats.

“Hey, look, a smile! I knew you could pull it off.” Poe smiled at Hux, petting a very insistent little kitten that had climbed his leg up to his t-shirt, leaving little claw marks in the fabric.

“Hmm.” Hux shrugged, holding his hand next to Millicent’s side. “I’m not really good with people. Especially after—,” he looked to the side, eyelids fluttering as he relived the memory, then taking a deep breath. His hand was now buried in Millicent’s fur, who was purring loudly, trying to sooth him with her presence alone.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Poe had moved closer to him extending a hand, but not quite touching him, just giving him the option to reach out in return.

Hux let a little sad smile to bloom on his face. “Thank you. You’re really good at this.” Hux shook his head then, with a last pass through Millicent’s fur reached out and took Poe’s hand in his own. “With me.”

  


  


~~

Hux ended up at the animal shelter every Monday like clock-work, never missing a week. While it wasn’t what he’d intended when he first came to it, it was like a balm to his frustrations at work. After the incident he wished to quit and leave the firm forever, but knew that he would not get another job like that. It frustrated him to no end, but without making a decision to change his life around, he was stuck where he was.

Every Monday cheered him up, not only for the chance to spend the day with Millicent and other cats and kittens at the shelter, but also because of the possibility of seeing Poe.

They had spoken more and more each time Hux went there, always meeting him with a smile and that calm voice, making him relax.

So it was surprising when one Monday Poe wasn’t there to greet him. It happened again two weeks later. And again a month after.

Hux tried to drive past the shelter on other days than Monday, but that didn’t let him confirm if Poe was where. After doing so three times he felt ashamed about stalking someone he wasn’t even dating, just admiring from afar.

It did make him confront the fact that he liked Poe—a lot more than he expected, surprising pleasantly even him. This allowed him to entertain the idea of asking Poe out on a date someday.

The held out the hope then, practicing taking a deep breath before asking the question that would forever change their dynamic.

It went on until the day when he had finaly gathered the nerve to actually utter the words, and he accidentally overheard Poe talking with the girl in reception about ‘ _his boy Beebee_ ’ and how they spent all night last night cuddling on the couch. He could justify away Poe not being there to greet him on Mondays; it was probably a work related matter, from what he had observed Poe was very diligent and caring and his work was important to him. But cuddling on the couch with someone, with that nickname—he might have called the person ‘ _darling_ ’.

Hux stiffly smiled at the both of them, walking a bit faster to get out of the shelter, not even waving back to Poe as he always did when leaving. He also ignored the yelled _Hux!_ at his back and rushed to the car, almost in tears.

Two blocks away he did start crying, pulling into a fast food parking lot, sobbing, leaning on his hands still on the steering wheel. He felt pathetic. They weren’t dating, he didn’t even spend that much time with Poe every week, yet his heart was aching. Hux tried to rub his tears away, but it wasn’t helping.

The sudden knock on his window startled him, making him look up—right into Poe’s eyes.

Gasping, he lowered the window, conscientious of tears streaking his face “Did you follow me?”

“Of course I did, Hux, what is wrong?” Poe leaned down, squatting next to the car, to be closer to Hux’s eye level; then reached out his hand, leaving it within touching distance for Hux. “Did something happen?”

Poe seemed so eager and ready to fix every wrong that might be plaguing Hux. He could just shake his head, feeling even worse. “No, no. It’s me, I’m a utter fool, I am.” He tried to wipe away the tears from one eye, rubbing at it. “I wanted to ask you—, but then I heard you talking about your boyfriend, and well. I just, I feel like an idiot. Sorry you had to—,” Hux was rubbing the eye more and more, as if not seeing Poe would remove the pain he was feeling.

He startled again when Poe reached out and grabbed his hand that was trying to forcibly get rid of the tears, “Hey, hey, there’s no boyfriend. Beebee is my dog. I, ah, was kinda hoping to ask you out next week. To invite you to the opening of our new shelter on the other side of the city, where I’ve been disappearing to on these last few weeks.” Poe had cupped Hux’s face, gently wiping away the tears. “You’re okay.”

Hux groaned; of course, but of course Beebee was a dog, and he had made himself into a complete fool and drama queen that overreacts about things. “You must think me a—sorry for this.” Hux smiled a little sadly. Only several seconds later he realized what Poe had said, “Wait. You said you wanted to ask me out?” Hope blooming in his chest, unstoppable.

“Yes. Of course. I like you a lot, Hux. Maybe we could get to know each other outside of work, hmm?” Poe smiled, promising lovely days ahead for both of them.

  


  


~~

“And here’s the happy couple!” Someone yelled across the yard as soon as Hux and Poe entered through the gate. Hux clutched the bowl of casserole he was holding closer, nudging into Poe, whose one hand was on his shoulder, already giving encouragement. Poe had a six-pack of beer in the other, but he didn’t sacrifice the one on Hux’s shoulder to wave at everyone gathered in the yard.

They were invited to a first-day-of-summer type outside picnic one block over. And since Poe was on good terms with every neighbor in the vicinity, it was obvious they were expected.

While Hux would rather spend the day together with Poe, or at the shelter—now that he had finally quit his job, after a very long talk with Poe about their lives, and listing pros and cons about all of it.

He felt already more settled only a week after he walked out of the firm’s offices for the last time. At the moment he took it easy, giving himself a long overdue vacation. He had eyed several times the ‘ _employees wanted_ ’ poster at the shelter—he would not work at the same one as Poe, but since Poe was in charge of all three shelters in this city, he did travel from one to another frequently.

They had moved in together almost three months ago, when coincidentally their both leases were up in the same week. So now they were in a lovely cottege-type house right in between all three shelters, cutting down on the commute time.

Hux took a deep breath and followed Poe where he had walked faster to reach the hosts of this little get-together.

It took only a short conversation for someone to ask their intended wedding date. Hux was about to respond that they weren’t even engaged yet, when Poe wrapped a hand around his middle and in a very loud voice announced a date in late August. Hux could not stop himself from blushing at that.

When they got through several congratulations and three toasts, Hux dragged Poe to sit by the pool, a bit further away from the people excitedly talking about their summer plans.

“And I didn’t get to tell you I do.” he whispered in Poe’s ear, kissing the cheek.

“Do you want to?” Poe smiled, running a hand up and down Hux’s shoulder.

Hux lightly swatted at Poe’s chest, in a mock affront, “I expected a bit more romance, perhaps you getting on your knees.”

Poe hummed at that, “I can still do that.”

“You better!” Hux leaned closer to Poe and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was no longer having bad dreams; they ended gradually—as soon as Poe started sharing his bed. Poe kept hugging and caressing him, even waking him from the bad dreams, with a kiss and a hug. It was the best feeling, especially for someone so touch starved as Hux.
> 
> Gaining confidence, Hux started reaching out too. Little things first, reminding himself what it was to be in a space with another friendly human. He had enough warmth as a little kid and then growing up in petered out, no matter what he tried, he somehow pushed everyone away.

~~

Hux was no longer having bad dreams; they ended gradually—as soon as Poe started sharing his bed. Poe kept hugging and caressing him, even waking him from the bad dreams, with a kiss and a hug. It was the best feeling, especially for someone so touch starved as Hux.

Gaining confidence, Hux started reaching out too. Little things first, reminding himself what it was to be in a space with another friendly human. He had enough warmth as a little kid and then growing up in petered out, no matter what he tried, he somehow pushed everyone away.

So he was very glad to help Poe with the overworked muscles, gaining back his long forgotten massage skills, and employing them—and a few more gleaned on the internet—to Poe’s back and neck and shoulders that twinged in pain after long hours or a too long day with the shelter’s numerous dogs, playing with them.

They had bought an off-white novelty carpet at a yard sale a few blocks away from their home; while out walking, seeing the people in the distance, getting intrigued what was happening. The carpet’s edges were torn and a corner chewed almost completely off, but it was the text on it that mattered most. In tall and thick dark pink letters is said _FLUFF_ on it.

They had both seen it at the same moment at one of the goods laden tables, even reaching for it simultaneously, then giggling like teenagers, not the adults they were (Poe confessed that he still felt like a teenager some days, marveling at the fact that he had a job and paid taxes; but his interests were the same as his younger self, same as about ten years ago).

The place where they put the carpet down was now their favorite place in the house: sun shined on the carpet in the mornings, and in late evenings too, from the two strategically placed windows. They had laid it right between corner where the windows met and a couch, so creating a little den almost; with the couch as something to lean against when they sat on the ground.

As soon as Millicent joined them in this house—having had a good reaction to Beebee ( _BB8, what a ridiculous name!_ ) during their exposure meeting—she also joined the three of them on the carpet.

During sunny mornings it was far more likely that they would sit on the carpet itself among pillows, settling next to each other eating toast or pancakes, than at the kitchen table which was right behind the couch itself. But the table was in shade and it didn’t have the word fluff on it, so it didn’t fully create the soft atmosphere they enjoyed.

If a bad mood struck Hux, he would retreat to the carpet, snuggling in a blanket and reading ancient tales about foreign lands.

It was also the fluffiest surface on which Poe liked to lie on while Hux massaged his back, quickly turning into a full-body massage, and a few times, when Millicent and Beebee were outside, spying on birds or neighbor animals, the carpet even turned into a very naughty place.

It was truly fluffy, in every sense of the word.

~~

Hux was reading the morning paper, lazing about in a sun chair when he realized his anxiety, that long standing shadow over his shoulder was gone (or if not completely gone, then beaten down every day by love and acceptance and better things).

His old firm was featured prominently in the paper. They were being sued for numerous bad things, which did not surprise Hux in the least. Having lived through a nervous breakdown at the same firm and receiving no aid form his superiors or most colleagues, he wasn’t pitying the people in charge for being sued. He did feel sympathy to those who were stuck there, working a job they did not like because they didn’t have any other options.

Hux had gotten out. And from the article it looked like he did so right on time. His current job didn’t pay as much, was it was rewarding in many other ways. It also wasn’t soul crushing or a routine where the days seemed to repeat themselves and blending together to create one never ending misery. Work at the shelter was never the same from day to day. There were challenges and a lot more improvisation than he ever had to to. But it was fun (on the days when it wasn’t sad, or when he was being angry at the cruelness of humans).

He finished the article, snorting at the picture of the boss looking harassed by the press, and put the paper away. He didn’t have to think about that place any longer and seeing it mentioned somewhere no longer tightened his stomach. It was good.

Closing his eyes, Hux basked in the sun—it wasn’t yet bright enough to make him burn up, but by then he would be on his way to work. Until then he could drift, almost napping.

“Beautiful.” Poe’s voice sounded right in front of him.

Hux looked up, smiling. “I could say the same.” Beckoning Poe closer, Hux patted at his lap. They had specifically invested in sun chairs that can hold weight of two people, for this very reason. “My dearest darling.” Nuzzling up, Hux kissed across Poe’s mouth, leaning back with a parting nip to his lower lip.

“What has you in such a lovely mood?” Poe smiled, licking his lips; then reaching out a hand to run through Hux’s hair. It was soft and looked incredibly orange in the morning light.

“I think my old boss will be arrested. The firm is definitely getting sued.” Hux motioned towards the newspaper. The picture was under the fold, but the glaring title was visible.

“About time.” Poe leaned closer to him and kissed him, right on the lips; no teasing, just long and deep kisses. “They did not deserve you.”

“Hmm.” In response Hux started running his hands up and down Poe’s sides, almost tickling but mostly just caressing, still in a bit of a disbelief that he could have this all to himself. “I am very glad about the day I came into your shelter. Very glad.”

Poe put their foreheads together, smiling down on Hux, leaving a tiny kiss on his nose, “Me too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enormous thank you to the anonymous prompter to request Animal Shelter AU, this entire thing would not have happened without you <3
> 
> the prompter referenced a moodboard for this AU, so I went on a bit of a hunt through tumblr to find it - [reblog it here](https://kylo-ren-has-an-8pack.tumblr.com/post/173470372554/gingerpilot-shelter-volunteersadoption-au-hux)


End file.
